PnD's Pillaging Maniacs
PnD's Pillaging Maniacs is a crew that sails the Cobalt Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of Valor. History PnD's Pillaging Maniacs was founded on 24 February, 2005 by Pencilfish and Seadragon. Public Statement We are here to have fun, kick bots butts and get rich. Crew Articles While these rules seem a little harsh, they are designed to maximize our bot killing and booty taking. Beginners Rules #Booty can only be divided at an island and you will get paid if you leave as long as it is not during a battle. #To talk when in a puzzle, hit the esc key. #You can not be promoted to pirate unless you are a member of a crew AND pay to subscribe to Pirates. #The crowsnest is NOT a station. #Don't give advice on how to attack ships. Teaming Rules You are attacking the pirate on the right that has a white outline around the small puzzle. To attack a particular pirate, click on it with your mouse. When one of them is knocked out, your position may change automatically, so keep an eye on the overall board. Do not have more than 3 people on one and no single fighters. If more than 2 are attacking you, don't use the space bar. Jobbers Rules #Wait until you are assigned a task before taking one. #Do not change stations in battle without orders. #Do not leave while in battle; if you do, you get no booty and will be banned from the ship. #If you do not take a station, don't follow orders or if you swordfight on the ship you will be planked. I have planked people while in a battle, so be warned in advance. 5) If you are going to be away from the keyboard (afk) let us know. If you will be afk for more than a couple of minutes, please leave the ship as this hurts us in battle. 6) Watch the chat box when in battle, I may give you orders to change stations. Crew members Code of Conduct #Always ask before boarding a ship. #Do not leave while in battle without a VERY GOOD reason and you must say so before leaving; otherwise you will be expelled from the crew. #The rules that apply to jobbers also apply to you. Promotion Requirements *'To be an officer': YOU MUST BE NO YOUNGER THAN 14. Have Broad or higher experience in 2 of bilge, sailing and carpentry with at least Narrow in the other and gunning. You also must be recommended by an officer who does not know you personally and approved by a majority of the active officers. To be promoted, you must be recommended by a senior officer who does not know you personally and approved by a majority of the active senior officers. *'EXISTING OFFICERS IN ANOTHER CREW': If you are an existing officer in another crew, you can join our crew as an officer if you meet all the other requirements of an officer above and have your own ship. You must still be in the crew when asking to join ours so we can verify that you are an officer. Unless you are well known to the officers in the crew, you will first become a regular officer, no matter what your current rank is, and will have to be voted on by the other officers to be advanced. Rank Privileges *Cabin Person: Non-subscriber. *Pirate: Subscriber. *Officer: Can take out a ship but limited access to coffers when not on own ship. *Fleet Officer: Can access the coffers of any unlocked ship. *Senior Officer: Helps in making the rules of the crew. *Captain: Leader of the crew. Crew Shoppes On Kirin ' Distillery' * Kitska (Under the ownership of Ashllee & Wolfyred) * Wolfyred ' Iron Monger ' * Ashllee ' Weavery ' * Elaine External Links *PnD's Pillaging Maniacs crew website